


Dedos en el cabello (Loki x Reader/Lectora)

by lavalitaah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, loki se durmio, solo es un momento tierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki llega a la casa despues de un largo dia y tu le acaricias el cabello mientras esta acostado en tu regazo</p><p>un One-shot fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedos en el cabello (Loki x Reader/Lectora)

(Inspirado en este imagina aunque le modifique algunas cosas <http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/120537621214/imagine-sitting-on-a-chair-reading-with-your-feet>)

 

Era un día frio, las nubes amenazaban con hacer caer una gran tormenta de nieve y tú estabas sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro tranquilamente, ya que hoy no tenías clases en tu (escuela/universidad) y querías aprovechar el tiempo leyendo.

 

Pasabas los pies descalzo sobre la alfombra, mientras que con una mano sostienes el libro, la otra agarras la taza de (té/café/chocolate) caliente , bebes un poco y lo dejas en la mesita de al lado.

 

De pronto escuchaste que la puerta se abre  y ves que Loki entra a la habitación, tenía un aspecto cansado y estresado. “¿Largo día, Loki?” dijiste sin siquiera mover la cabeza en tu lectura “Estuve en uno de esas tradiciones midguardian que llaman ‘Reunión’, realmente no sé por qué lo hacen, es realmente aburrido”. Tú te reíste internamente por la forma en que lo dijo “si yo estuviera en una de esas reuniones que dices con los vengadores ya me habría dormido, créeme, yo también lo encuentro aburrido” tu dijiste en un tono de comprensión.

 

 

Él sonrió levemente por tu comentario  y continuo “Lo peor de todo es que tuve que soportar al idiota de Thor durante todo el día donde quiera que vaya, Pero ahora estoy contigo amor eso es lo que importa” El dios dijo con una voz más tranquila mientras se acercaba a ti.

 

Él se sentó al lado tuyo  y puso su cabeza en tu regazo mientras tú seguías con tu lectura. El siempre hacia eso cuando quería tu atención o caricias tuyas para relajarse **(1)**. Hubo un momento de silencio, el acaricia suavemente tus piernas mientras el disfruta sólo estar a tu lado hasta que interrumpió “¿Qué estás leyendo, Amor?”“oh, se llama La metamorfosis de Franz Kafka, se trata de que un hombre se convierte en un insecto y su familia lo abandona poco a poco por ser diferente a el” tu dijiste mientras deslizas suavemente tus dedos por su suave cabello negro, él estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras que  él tararea feliz “Suena interesante, lo tendré que leer después” “¡Claro, te va a gustar mucho!”.

 

Tu continuaste con la lectura mientras pasabas tus dedos por el cabello de Loki, a veces le dabas pequeños masajes y eso le hacía que lo relajara más y más hasta que dejaste de leer por un momento para ver a Loki y te diste cuenta que estaba dormido, tenía la boca un poco abierta mientras roncaba levemente. Se veía tan inocente, como si un ángel se tratase

 

Tu sonreíste por la vista que tenías de él, Pocas veces se puede ver en ese estado “¡Qué lindo se ve!” susurraste para ti misma, te agachaste y le diste un beso en la frente. El gimió y dijo tu nombre entre sueños “Hmmm, (T/n), (T/n)” y luego el sonrió entre sueños.

 

Francamente no tenías corazón para despertarlo ya que se veía bien en tu regazo y disfrutaste de él mientras seguiste con tu lectura.

 

   
  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------Final extendido-------------------------------------------

 “Maldición llevo más de 1 hora con Loki dormido en mi regazo y ya se me durmieron los pies” susurraste para ti misma. Miraste a Loki que seguía dormido y no tenía intenciones de despertar “¡Por favor Loki despierta, quiero ir al baño!” decías mientras lo tratabas de despertar, pero él no reaccionaba, seguía dormido, o eso parecía estar haciendo…

 

“LOOOKIIII”

 

El internamente se estaba riendo y no pretendía parar.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): aparte de las otras caricias que le gusta que le hagan a el (si ya saben a lo que me refiero)
> 
> espero que lo disfuten :D


End file.
